1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a demultiplexer and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology (IT), the importance of a display device as a connection medium between a user and information is spotlighted. Accordingly, use of a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and/or an organic light emitting display device (OLED), is increasing.
The display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the scan lines and the data lines.
In order to implement low power consumption and a narrow bezel, a structure in which a demultiplexer is added to output lines of the data driver has been suggested.
That is, the demultiplexer receives the data signals through the output lines of the data driver, and may time-divisionally output the data signals to the data lines, with the number of the data lines being larger than that of the output lines.
Due to a size of a transistor included in the demultiplexer, implementation of the narrow bezel may be limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.